The objective of analyzing and characterizing the multivariate and dynamic states of individuals as they age is being pursued. Data from the first Duke Longitudinal Study have been screened and a set relatively free from missing data has been selected. Data absent due to the death of individuals is not considered to be missing in this selection process. In addition, attention has been paid to changes in the definition of variables in selecting variables for the first analysis. Two studies have been initiated to date. The first is concerned with the dynamics of risk variables known to contribute to mortality from vascular diseases. The variables used in this study are logged values of the physiological variables: diastolic blood pressure, pulse pressure, serum cholesterol and the performance component of the Wechsler Intelligence Tests. The calculations for this study are almost complete and the results, in part, assimilated. The second study concerns the mortality due to vascular disease as predicted by the risk variables whose dynamics were evaluated in the first study. Manuscripts describing the results of the analyses are in prepartion.